


Lost Without A Leader

by NiamhM101



Category: Mission Invisible | I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Mentions of death but no one actually dies, trixie is my fave that’s why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Trixie was more than just their leader; she was family and they would be lost without her.





	Lost Without A Leader

The one and (possibly not) the only time Trixie replaced Zero on a mission, she nearly died.

Newton couldn’t figure out how it happened but at least he could make sure she stayed alive.

Either way it had been terrifying at the time for Vin and Zero.

When shampoo zombies had gotten their butts kicked by Zero, they tried to regain the consciousness of their leader.

“Trix, Trixie wake up!”

“Zero she’s not breathing!”

“Don’t you dare say it, Vin! It’s not true and I refuse to believe it!”

“There is no pulse!”

“She is NOT dead!”

“Yes she-!”

That was when he got slapped.

“We need to stay calm,” Zero advised. “Let’s just get her to headquarters - because if we go to a hospital they’ll ask too many questions - and see if Newton can help.”

Vin couldn’t see any other options, and he did actually want to believe one of his best friends, one of the few people he had that were family, could really be gone.

He and Zero did have a split second of relief when Newton managed to pick up a heartbeat, faint but a heartbeat no less.

That relief was short lived when Vin had gotten a rush of anger, because he blamed Zero for Trixie being “transformed into Sleeping Beauty” and nearly pushed his friend into leaving.

But Trixie was prepared with a prerecorded message tipped to play whenever a fight started if something had happened to her.

Zero stayed to fight Macbeth, and to somehow save their leader at the same time.

Thank goodness for Newton’s cure, when Trixie had became a zombie herself. But at least she came out of it alive and well.

Vin and Zero had nearly (very very nearly) cried in relief when they saw her safe and sound and alive.

Without Trixie - their best friend, their leader, part of their newfound family - they would be lost.


End file.
